


So close.

by FangirlM333



Category: The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Angst. Sadness, Emotional pain, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlM333/pseuds/FangirlM333
Summary: When Jace Wayland/Lightwood is involved in a terrible accident Clary and the others are left to pick up the pieces.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction   
> I do take requests tho... I will do almost any fandom I'm improving my writing I promise!!

So Close. A fanfic by FangirlM333

Clary Fray was so happy, she was engaged to Jace her lover and soulmate and she was training to become a doctor.

(Clary)   
I woke up in the early morning, the clock read 7:15 AM, Jace was already gone to manage things around the institute and wouldn't be home until later on this evening. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and hop to the floor heading into the bathroom to start my day. I wash my face with cold water and brush my hair quickly braiding it and slip on some training clothes before heading to the institute for an hour or two of training before heading to the hospital to continue training. "Clary" Isabelle shouts "ready to train? She laughs and throws her dark hair out of her face before handing me a Seraph blade and taking up a defensive stance. We train through most of the morning until it becomes time for me to leave. I change and head to the hospital to begin volenteer work... After hours of treating patients and dealing with other nurses I head home, change and collapse on the couch, wondering what could be taking Jace so long? He should have been home hours ago.


	2. Knowledge hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary finds out something she would rather not know...

(Clary)   
Another hour passed when finally Jace walked in. He had a grim expression on his face all through supper and when I finally asked him what was wrong he told me something I would rather never hear again. "Clary I know you won't like this but I had to I'm really sorry" what has he done now? My stomach dropped as he stated that he was joining an army of shadow hunters traveling on a mission to kill a huge group of demons that were congregating near an abandoned village in the middle of nowhere. It could be years until I saw him again, and worst of all he was leaving in three days. My knees gave out and I hit the floor sobbing. Haven't you done enough for them? Do you realize that this could be the last time we ever see each other? a thousand other questions poured from me and finally I just looked at him in the eyes and kissed him before heading to bed. These three days flew by much faster then I would like until it was time to say goodbye. I thought I could hold it together I really did but to be without Jace for to long was going to hurt me. So I cried and pleaded him not to go but he left anyway. With a kiss we were parted and watching him leave broke my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucks ☹️


End file.
